Power tools typically use depressible triggers or buttons to initiate operation. For example, an electric drill includes a trigger that a user depresses to operate the drill. Other depressible triggers or buttons can be used on the tool as well. For example, in addition to the operation trigger, the drill can include a reversing mechanism to change the rotational direction of operation of the drill, for example from clockwise or counterclockwise.
Trigger or depressible button mechanisms of such tools are typically retained in the housing of the tool, for example, within the hard, plastic external wall of the housing. Over time, the housing can wear due to the continual depressing of the trigger or button body while operating the tool. Wear of the housing surrounding the trigger can result in air or water leakage into the tool, and generally threatens the structural stability of the trigger and housing interface.
Moreover, some of these depressible buttons or triggers are constructed with a body that the user can depress, and then coupled with some form or a trigger stem that transfers the user's depressing action to an internal component of the tool. These stems are often guided within a cylinder or hole, and, to ensure that there remains a liquid-tight or air-tight interaction, an O-ring is typically used on the stem. Therefore, the O-ring provides a substantially air-tight or liquid-tight interaction between the stem and the inner wall of the cylinder or wall. However, because of the continual axial translation between the stem and the cylinder caused by the repeated depressing of the button or trigger, the O-rings eventually wears out, and thus, the liquid-tight or air-tight interaction between the stem and the inner wall of the cylinder no longer exists or is severely diminished. This can result in air or fluid leaking from the tool, for example, with a pneumatically or hydraulically operated tool, resulting in power loss or aggravation of the user. Other tools include a bushing assembly for the interface, which still results in the same, eventual failure. Therefore, the O-ring or bushing often requires replacement during the life of the tool, but existing depressible buttons and triggers lack an easy way to disassemble the triggers without destroying to tool or button.